


[Podfic of] The Smart Girl's Guide to Not Seducing Steve Rogers

by Podcath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, ITPE, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:20:15] Misura's Summary: In hindsight, Darcy should probably have expected SHIELD to play dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Smart Girl's Guide to Not Seducing Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Smart Girl's Guide to Not Seducing Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406761) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



### For Knight Tracer #ITPE2014

**Title:** [ The Smart Girl's Guide to Not Seducing Steve Rogers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406761)  
**Author:** [ misura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misura)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** MCU  
**Pairings:** Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov  
**Length:** 0:20:15  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : Panic! at the Disco - Girls/Girls/Boys  


**mp3:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?x8h41wzo9qutwg5) (7.7 MB) and  
**m4b:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?59pbpgbfs6a3js0) (7.5 MB)  



End file.
